


Unusual Fixation

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of pre-slash. Rather fluffy. Dom has a slightly unusual fixation. Inspired by part of the now-legendary fanclub interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Disclaimer: All lies. Never happened.

The fanclub interview can be found here: http://dominic.delicious-blue.org/dom/fanclub.php

Dom was beginning to suspect that his obsession with Billy’s hands was turning into a fetish.

He loved to watch Billy- that was fairly normal. Everyone loved to watch the people they were attracted to.

Fixating on their hands, was, however, not a normal thing to do. He hoped Billy didn’t notice his staring, as he sat and watched him make a cup of tea.

Billy’s hands were special, though- small, even for a short man, but perfectly formed, to use a cliché. Strong hands with nimble, deft fingers, slightly callused and worn still from his work; not so that a person would notice the first time they saw them, but just enough to show a lifetime of experience and effort.

Dom didn’t just like how Billy’s hands looked. He liked how they moved as well. Billy making a cup of tea was his favourite Billy activity. They moved with precise, graceful, but economical, motions, never doing anything unnecessarily, but getting the job done exactly and perfectly.

As he watched from a chair in the corner, Dom mused on what else those skilful hands were capable of.


End file.
